The Prince and the Pauper
by Iamtall
Summary: AU. Upon the King's death and possession of the elderly prince, the Kingdom of Drew falls into chaos. Prince Ichigo is thrown into the dungeons, where he finds an unlikely ally in a certain blue eyed criminal. GrimmIchi Yaoi Smut


**Summary:** AU. Upon the King's death and possession of the elderly prince, the Kingdom of Drew falls into chaos. Prince Ichigo is thrown into the dungeons, where he finds an unlikely ally in a certain blue eyed criminal. GrimmIchi Yaoi Smut

**Warnings: **rape, smut, lemon, yaoi, swearing

**Chapter 1 **

The Kingdom of Drew was known for their butter scotched flowers which sang in the summer light and orange-red leaves which encircled the palace in mid September. They were a peaceful country, with a magnificent King and happy country people who lived each day in bliss and joy.

King Isshin had two sons. Kaien and Ichigo. They were both very talented and good people. Kaien was more experienced in warfare and knew exactly how to govern a country right. Meanwhile, Ichigo, the younger brother, was brave and noble and won approval in the public's eye. Few would frown at the prospect of either brother ruling the throne after their father's death.

The brothers were also very close despite being separated by five years of time. They had played together, talked together and challenged each other in their own art. And they had sworn to place their brotherhood over all passing, be they political or otherwise. For Prince Ichigo knew from a young age that the throne would, naturally, pass to Kaien. But Ichigo was alright with it. The orange headed, flamboyant prince did not like repetitive order or brandishing his iron fist – the very thought of governing everyone's affairs was beyond him. He would very much rather leave said job to Kaien, and focus instead on his surroundings and friends.

But all this changed in the year of Ichigo's twenty first birthday.

One summer afternoon, when the butterflies were still dancing amidst the pink and violet flowers and Queen Masaki were still with the twin princesses singing in the field, storm clouds brewed. Whether by pure evil intent, or for political purposes, they were killed. As their bodies lay lifeless, bleeding, amidst the summer breeze, the thunder struck. When they did not return that night, Isshin became worried. He and his sons rode out against the storm to look for them. The three, with their respective followers, parted when they reached a fork in the land. It was Isshin who found them. He was immediately paralyzed at the sight of his beloved and their daughters, without a breath in their fair lips. He had fallen off his horse and cried tears of blood.

Soon after, King Isshin fell to his deathbed. The memory of Masaki's pale face and Karin's eyes in widened fear, and Yuzu's delicate visage which felt cold against his hands, burned terribly in his memory. He died two weeks later, cursing time to have stole his soul. He made Kaien his heir, and the new ruler of Drew.

All was well for a very long time. All was proud and happy of his decisions. And the dark stormy cloud was lifted and put away. Sunlight sparkled and littered the kingdom and once more the people sang in joy. Ichigo was no exception to the King's radiance. The prince, as the people still known him as such, had by now, doused his sorrow for his parents and sisters death in the prospect of a bright future.

The winter of that year was incredibly busy for the land of Drew. Both brothers and their subjects were hard at work. Kaien went on many errands and, for most, left for many days.

Amidst the trouble, a traitor brewed in the north. And King Kaien led a small army to inspect the matter. He did not return for several weeks and sent no letters home, which became a great worry for his people and their temporary ruler, Ichigo. Drew was already very far north and a journey there hence would take less than two or three days. Ichigo pried the floors with scowling lips; worry clung to his frown, and impatiently demanded for his brother's safe return.

At long last, Kaien came back, but he was completely changed.

He wore a darker look on his face and his laughter became marked by sadistic doings instead of joy. He started to grow impatient, stomped around, and ordered people off with their heads before they can object. He no longer cared about his people's needs; a woman with her dying child came crying to him one day, and he turned them away with the point of his blade. The country was slowly falling into corruption. Shady people came and left the palace. They discussed and they plotted and King Kaien took more familiarity in them than he did with his people.

Ichigo was absolutely horrified by this. He was unable to visit his brother for the longest time, but the vibe the other man gave, terrified him to his bones. In his brother's spiritual absence, many had come to him instead. The peasants complained that they did not have enough to eat and that their King had ordered them to convert their pastures to mines. The knights said that they were forced to do foul deeds. All was very upset. And by coincidence, the weather took a drastic turn. The skies brewed with dark clouds and thunderous storms fell on the land. Nobody tended for the flowers anymore, and so their colors died and wilted.

King Kaien was only focused on his army. He was planning to break the peace of the land. There was going to be war soon, with a country Drew had alliance with for many years already. All was in fear. Ichigo, who was now powerless, amidst his anger, broke past the guard's threats and pleas and fought his way to meet the King. And this is where the story starts.

"Kaien." The prince said. His tongue was tainted with bitterness. "What the hell happened while you were gone?"

Kaien placed a hand under his chin and grinned darkly towards his younger brother. "What do you mean, brother?"

Kaien had always addressed Ichigo by his name, never brother. "People are dying out there" Ichigo screamed. "If you were half the man you were before, you would do something to help them! Who have you become, while you were gone?"

"I'm sorry?" Kaien smiled. "I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

The orange head grabbed Kaien's collar and pushed him against the wall. He stared into a face that reflected his in complete likeliness. "I'm asking you. What have you done with my brother?"

Casually, Kaien pushed Ichigo away. There was a lot of strength in his hands, and, when he gripped Ichigo's hands, his wrist were like iron locks. "I am your brother."

Ichigo stared defiantly into Kaien's eyes. "My brother would not fall for the same sins as you have. My brother has his morals and his characters. My brother has, has, a heart! You can't compare yourself with him. The very thought is ridiculous. Because you are only a hideous disgraceful of a disgust to my brother."

The King's eyes widened in rage and mocking. One of his hands clamped onto Ichigo's neck. A slight breath wailed from Ichigo's throat. Kaien said with a mad smile. "You're speaking treason here."

"Treason? _Treason?_" Ichigo sneered. His breath was choked. "You're the traitor here! You're not Kaien, you're not my brother!"

Kaien's hand tightened. Ichigo squirmed in his grasp. "I still don't understand your incoherent blabbering. But I will kill you if you don't shut up."

Ichigo's breath came out in pants. The man's strength was inhuman. He couldn't shrug away his grip. His mind became fuzzy. He couldn't breathe properly. Memories surged. His older brother had showed him how to shoot a bow, ride a horse and … how to be a proper and good person.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo suddenly cried. His hand rammed into Kaien's face and pushed him away. His sudden burst of strength wrung his neck and wrists from his so called brother's grip. There was a stain of blood on Kaien's face. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his robe.

Amidst the clouds, a peak of sunlight escaped. It struck Kaien directly in the face. The man hissed and whipped the curtains across. His face started to fall apart, moments before the blinds were shut. Ichigo watched this in disbelief. A supernatural force had possessed his beloved kin. Said kin smiled. "He has many memories of you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo cried.

"Perhaps. I am not your brother. Perhaps. Your brother is already dead." Kaien said with a sadistic smirk. "Perhaps. I have devoured him."

"Bastard!" Ichigo flew off in rage. His fist flew and struck across his so called brother's face. Kaien grabbed his hand and twisted it against his back. Ichigo struggled, but to no avail. The other was filled with infinite strength.

Kaien bought Ichigo's palm on top of his arm. There was a crack in his wrist. Ichigo cried out loud. He felt his body go limp with fear and pain and then fall onto the ground. "What can you do about it?" Kaien said. "I have the king's face. I have his memories. I have his abilities. I have his _country._" His feet stepped onto Ichigo's back. "I even have him."

Ichigo's fingers dug into the ground. His left arm was immobilized and blazing with hurt. His eyes swept upwards and he caught the curtain moving up and down. Kicking himself from his position, the orange head shot towards the window and ripped away the blinds. Sun light gushed through like water. Kaien staggered backwards and fell onto the ground. His face began to morph. He grabbed Ichigo's frame and threw him into the window. Then, Kaien dodged into the shadows. His face began to reconstruct.

"What the fuck are you?" Ichigo cried. His heart was hammering in his chest. Ichigo writhed in his spot. Pain was coursing along his back along a supernatural path. His fingers mauled the ground.

"That's beyond your business." Kaien squinted. His eyes hurt being in proximity to the light. With a wave of his hands, the curtains closed and bound themselves. "Now, Ichigo, do you have any last words for your dear brother before you join him?" He wove his hand. His eyes shook and his brows cringed. He buried his hand into his palm and then withdrew it and said to Ichigo. "He won't let me kill you."

"B – Bastard …" He breathed. He could still remember once when his family had been complete. His mother and father, his sisters, and his older brother, Kaien. "You … You …" Against the great torment of his body, Ichigo raised a shaking finger towards the man who took his brother's body. "Killed … them …"

But his accusation struck something else. The King grinned. "Yes. It was I who killed your mother and your sisters. You see, the sun was very bright. I couldn't quite make out who they were. What does it matter? You would have to be royalty to be there. They were simply in the way. Just like everyone else, your brother especially. He was weak, this body his weak; his mind is weak. But watch, with my strengths I can bring this land to new, un-tampered heights that your brother cannot even imagine. It is a shame you will not be able to witness it. Sleep now, prince, you'll need it."

White, hot rage boiled in Ichigo's chest. His body was bound onto the ground, unable to rise by the same supernatural force. His heart withered in its cage. But he could not move away. His soul was dying, rather slowly. And his consciousness slowly faded away when he heard the thunder roar again. Strong arms grabbed his back and he was hauled into the darkness.

* * *

The former prince Ichigo was thrown roughly behind the bars. The light had died from his eyes. His entire family was gone, and now his brother body's had been revived by a devil. It happened so quickly, like pages to a nightmare. Dark eyes blinked dry tears. The will was stripped from his soul. He didn't bother to escape when the doors to his prison slammed shut and a heavy bolt and chains were thrown on top.

The footsteps of the guards diminished and faded into the darkness. The main door closed, and all light was extinguished from his world.

Days passed in silence. Ichigo bled over his thoughts, considered options, and tried to kill himself. None worked very well. The pain of the past burned deep into his skull and he felt, at moments, too weak to even raise his head. His sleep was gouged into nightmares, the very substance which began to carve his soul. At times, he could have even sworn – that he died already and went to Hell. But exactly one week later, the door to his cell swung open and two people stepped inside and pulled him out. They were the prison guards. One of them said something about moving him to a new cell. He was too tired to care.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something nudge against his back. Laughter followed, and collective scorns. He tried not to think about what it could be. Or what was happening, for that matter.

"You're the prince?" One of the men laughed. He was cynical and sounded cruel. The object burned into Ichigo's back. "You look like a real treat."

"Hurry it up." The other one hissed.

Ichigo felt a rough hand pull down his head. He closed his eyes. Something wet trailed his neck. A hand grabbed his member and pulled his entire body backwards. He felt his back slam against the object behind him. Dark disgust embroiled Ichigo's chest. Something tugged at the hems of his garment.

"He's still the prince, you fuck head." One of the voices screamed. "Get him in there."

The first voice growled. His hands ran over Ichigo's shirtless chest. "Fuck you."

"I will personally run your body through with this sword." The second voice threatened. "If you do not leave the prince's body alone."

The former grunted. "Fine, open the god damn door already."

There was a creak in the door. Ichigo felt himself being pushed inside. His eyes peeked open. His new cell was hardly different. The door slammed behind him. The orange head went to sit in the corner. He was glad that he was alone again. He tried to sleep, as it was dark, but, moments later, something stirred from beside him.

"Hey." There was a gruff voice from the left. Ichigo did not turn around. "Hey." It said again. There was a melody to it, a familiar edge. "I'm callin' you."

"Who are you?" There were no emotions to Ichigo's voice. It felt weird for him to speak. For seven days straight, he had been silent, grudgingly eating and drinking and attending the other necessities of life, but otherwise, nothing. He had wished the entire time that it was all a bad dream and that someone would come to wake him up. His voice cracked. His lips were numb.

"Turn the fuck around." The speaker was getting impatient.

Ichigo slowly turned towards the source of this voice. He realized that he wasn't alone. A set of bars separated him from another man. The man's face was hidden behind shadows, but his legs were spread over the ground and he sat as if he was the king of the world. When his arms moved, chains creaked. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked again.

"Alive." He said. "Which is too fuckin' much to say about you."

Ichigo turned back to face his shadow. Of course he was dead. Someone had put a lid to his sun and stole the clouds to his sky. His soul was milked dry. His hands unconsciously fisted themselves.

"What the fuck happened ta make you so upset?" The other man asked. Ichigo did not answer. "Yer even worse than the last guy. For fuck's sake, be angry at the least."

His voice pierced Ichigo's ears. The prince turned around. His thoughts morphed onto his lips. "You don't … understand."

"Fucker." The other person said. "I can't wait ta see you in about twenty years. You do realize that we're never gettin' out of this shit, right? Yer goin' to be a pile of bones soon. There's nothin' nobody can't understand if a blade's stuck up their throat. Keep it up, and yer headed for death."

"Everyone dies, at some point." Ichigo said softly. He just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Not like that, they don't." The man said. "Look at me, kid. If I had ta die, I'd bring down half the world with me. Kill all the bastards who even once looked down at someone, cleanse the scum of this world. I want to bleed from seven different places, and I want to fuckin' make them bleed from eight more, and then I want to get pulled down. This is how I fuckin' want to die." There was a laugh. "Not like you. I don't want to sigh myself to death."

Ichigo played with his thumbs. There was a strange comfort, talking to someone else. But the other's words were not exactly kind. The prince scowled. "Don't talk like that."

"I'll talk in any fuckin' way I like." He said. "And if you tried to stop me while we were in the same room, my fist would probably be over yer bloody face now. I hate hearin' yer talk. I can even feel yer sigh."

"I can't help it." Ichigo said. "But why are you here? What did you do?"

"Easy." The man said. "I killed some bastard who was so obsessed with what I did that he even buried his head into my shit. Not many people are here because they pissed somebody off. It's usually cause they did somethin' real bad."

Ichigo swallowed. "You killed him?"

"Yeah." There was an unseen smile on his face. "Stuck my hand right through him. Nothin' ever felt better than that. His body was like …" His voice was getting really excited. "It subsided… and then all this blood tore through." He licked his lips. "I don't regret killin' him."

"Why?"

The other man growled. The concept seemed really simple to him. "He was bein' an annoyin' son of a bitch. I couldn't stand it. He was being a freakin' lapdog. Hate dogs for that matter, I'm more of a cat person."

"You're fucked up." Ichigo said plainly. "You shouldn't kill someone because of that."

"I would break yer fuckin' face now if it was close enough. There's just some people I can't stand _alive._" He said.

"You've threatened me that about three times already."

"Fucker." Grimmjow said. "If you look half as good as you sound, you probably have a really sexy face. Hence, it's a valid threat. What color's yer eyes kid?"

Ichigo scowled. "That's a stupid question."

"Nah." Grimmjow said. "No question is stupid. But some are plain annoyin', which makes you want to stab someone." Ichigo didn't answer. Grimmjow continued. "So, what's yer name?"

Name? "Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Like the prince?" There was a laugh. "The guards were bitchin' about it the other day. So, are you really the prince?"

Ichigo didn't say anything about that. "My name is Ichigo. Who are you? Do you have a name?"

"Everyone has a fuckin' name. I'm Grimmjow." He said. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Born and raised in the far north." The chains rattled again. Grimmjow was turning around. "You hear what yer brother, the king, did lately?"

Ichigo shook his head. "He's not my brother."

"Well, fuck me for that matter. You guys both popped out from the same woman, so I guess it's fair to call you brothers." Grimmjow scowled. "I'm a prisoner without royalty and I know what yer brother's up to. He's been tamperin' these eastern countries. War's goin' to break out soon. Yer brother's one – !"

"_He's not my brother!_" Ichigo didn't even know he was shouting until his hands were against the bars. He suddenly felt out of breath. He hadn't talked in so long. That short burst of energy robbed him of all his strengths. He couldn't stand the way rimmjow talked.

"Is that what's it's about?" Grimmjow asked. "You guys fightin' over the crown? Is that why yer here? Cause you lost?"

"No! It's not that!" Ichigo cried. "Don't mention anything to me ever again!"

"Don't bitch at me like that." Grimmjow growled. "I'll break these bars with yer head."

Ichigo didn't say anything. Grimmjow's voice was very menacing. He lay back on his back. Grimmjow started to move around. The chains clanked and creaked. The silence was even more terrible than the latter's harsh words. "Why are you in chains?" Ichigo asked nimbly.

Grimmjow sneered. The chains rattled even louder than before. "Their scared. Even before this country went mad, before yer old man died, these guys here have been corrupted. You see them back there, they tried to rape you? You got it off _easy_. Some of them still have eyes fer the prince, but most don't. And how many people are in a country are royalty? A fuckin' handful." Grimmjow said. "I'm considered one of the more dangerous people here. Can't even move my fuckin' head without this thing creakin' like a yappin' bitch." There was a series of scrapes. Grimmjow grunted. "So Prince Ichigo, when the fuck are you leavin'? Surely, they can't keep a prince behind these bars for long."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo said with a frown. "And I don't know."

"I'll call you whatever I want. That's how I've always been." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "There something else you don't like me sayin'? Yer brother right? That man is fucked up. I don't know what got into his ass."

"You shut the fuck right now." Ichigo threatened.

"You want to come here and make me?" Grimmjow sneered. "Don't talk outta yer ass like that. I've got shit to back up my claims. I wouldn't give a damn for yer royal status. Once we're out of this shit hole, I'm goin' to break yer face." Ichigo didn't say anything. He wanted to drown himself in Grimmjow's voice. But Grimmjow was desperate for a conversation partner. "It's gettin' borin' talkin' to ya, prince."

Ichigo didn't bother correcting him anymore. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever, prince." Grimmjow said. "You wanna know something neat? The guy before you, we fucked every night. He had red hair and nice tats."

"That's the farthest thing I have heard from being neat." Ichigo said. "It's plain disgusting for that matter."

"Its places like this which brings the animal out of us." Grimmjow said. "Trust me, yer soon goin' to _beg_ me to fuck you."

"I'll pass." Ichigo said definitely. "I have a feeling I'm straight."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone says first. But if you expand yer options, yer goin' to have so much more opportunities."

"Go fuck yourself, then."

"You know nothin' about sex, prince." Grimmjow said with a slight yawn. "Well, I've kept up long enough to wait fer you. I'm sleepin' now. Night, prince."

"Night..." This Grimmjow somehow made him feel ... more alive.

* * *

Ichigo was glad that he had no dreams that night, because they were usually nightmares. His skin was cold, but he wasn't sweating with fear. The orange head was incredibly glad to this feat. His back had gotten use to the stiff uncomforting feeling of waking up to the cold and dark stone wall that waking up with a small speck of sun brushing his face almost fell like heaven.

The prince turned around and yawned. Grimmjow was no longer there. In his place sat a magnificent, handsome, regal looking young man with lightning blue hair. His skin was light and his eyes glared crystals into whatever it saw. They did not lose life, or will, like most of the prisoners Ichigo saw there. Instead, they were very much proud and daring. The man's smile was also pulled into an arrogant smirk, an attractive one at that, and his frowns were together to show internal boredom. Even dressed in prisoner clothes, his body did not fail to shine. He must have been a warrior or knight of some sort.

The orange head found himself inching towards the bars. He breathed a sigh of content he had not realized he was holding as his fingers clutched the steel poles. "W – Who are you?" He asked.

The blue haired man turned around. His smirk softened slightly when he saw Ichigo. "What the fuck are you talkin' about, prince? Forgot me after one night?"

"G – Grimmjow?" Ichigo said in shock. He had not imagined Grimmjow to have been so young or sharp looking, or, or, _clean_. The blue haired man seemed more like the prince he did.

"Surprised, prince?" Grimmjow said with a smirk. "I get this crap a lot. Ever heard of the sayin', don't judge people by some shit or another?" The chains wrapped over his arm and left red marks on places it used to be. The steel traced back over his body and thighs. A slight collar held his neck. When he sat up, the chains creaked.

"The chains…" Ichigo said. His eyes flew to them. "Their worse than I imagined."

Grimmjow laughed. He flexed his arm. There was another creak. "Got used to it, after all this time."

"All this time, how long have you been here?"

"Don't remember. But I've seen three people stay in that cell there. First guy died. Weak little bitch. Second guy was pretty hot, not sure of where he went now. Forgot his name for that matter. And third is you, prince."

"Why did you kill him?" Ichigo asked again. He vividly remembered how happy Grimmjow's voice was when he mentioned murder. "You did know that you would be brought, here, afterwards."

Grimmjow scowled. "Of course I did. And I thought I told ya. He was bein' a pain in the ass."

The orange head refused to believe it. "That's fucked up. He must have done something, to really set you off."

"Yeah, he called me weak once, the bastard." Grimmjow growled at the thought. "And he waved his hands in my face. That's insult enough."

Ichigo scowled. "I can think of so much worse that people ever did to me."

Grimmjow shook his head. "I never said he was the only one I killed, just first person I got caught for killin'."

Ichigo turned around. "You're pretty fucked up." He said. "So if I pissed you off right now, would you lop off my head if you could?"

"No." Grimmjow said. His voice was perfectly natural, just like always. "If you die, who the hell am I supposed to talk to?"

"You'll get a new inmate." Ichigo said. "Maybe he'll talk more than me. Maybe he would be a sadist too, and you guys can discuss the best way to impale someone."

"No." Grimmjow said again. "He probably won't look as good as you." The blue haired man turned around and smirked at Ichigo. The orange head was really handsome in an unnatural, stoic kind of way. But Grimmjow knew better than that – beneath the face of plain thought, there was laughter. The prince used to be a humorous guy, who laughed and jested. "You should smile more. It'll make you look even sexier."

Ichigo scowled. A slight brush crawled over his cheeks. "I'm a man, and so are you. You shouldn't say things like that."

Grimmjow scowled loudly. "You have a lot to learn, prince! Once that feelin' of death leaves ya and you start feelin' yerself and alive again, there's gonna be more pressin' needs. I'll leave that for you to find out. For now, I'm just goin' to say that I'm as horny as fuck." He twitched his legs uncomfortably. The chains rattled.

For the past few days, Ichigo had felt so empty that he was hardly aware of his manly needs. "Are they ever going to let us out, even for a while?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said. "Ten minute break every day, ours is in a while."

"Ten minutes?" Ichigo groaned. He hadn't realized that he had been forever confined in his former prison. Suddenly, he wanted to get out and do something about everything. "That's it?"

"Yeah. Well this isn't yer royal Kingdom anymore." There was a rattle from the end of the hall. Grimmjow said. "Go take a look for me, will ya? I can't crane my head so far."

Ichigo went and pressed his face against the bars. It was cold against his face. "Two people are coming. One of them is blonde and the other has dark hair."

"Fuck our luck." Grimmjow growled. He thought for a while and then said. "Go to the back and pull up yer pants. This won't be easy to get out of."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You heard me, prince. Get to the back and pull up yer pants. And don't say much." Grimmjow commanded. "Remember when I said how prison brings the animals outta us? If I have my say, animals are pretty horny. These guys are no different."

The footsteps approached. The two men strolled down towards Grimmjow and Ichigo. They stopped outside of Ichigo's cell. "Who's that?" One of them asked.

"Hm. The prince." The other smiled cynically. "I had a good feel of him yesterday. He's a pretty cute thing." As he spoke, he walked towards Ichigo's door. He drew a key and stabbed it into the lock. "We're good friends, right? You won't let it slip if I accidently touched the prince?"

The other man scoffed. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "Make it fast. Our shift is starting soon." His eyes scanned the premise. Grimmjow's blue hair blazed in his vision. His eyes widened. "Who's that?" He nudged his chin towards a scoffing Grimmjow bound in chains. "Is he – ?"

"Yeah, but just ignore him for now. There's nothing he could do. He's one of the idiots who still believes in honor." The first guard said. The doors creaked open. He stepped inside, while undoing his clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo cried. He crawled towards the corner. The orange head was catching on.

The guard walked by and grabbed Ichigo's neck. He wrung the prince onto the ground and presented his backside to him. "He's stronger than he looks." He remarked to his friend, as Ichigo struggled in his grip and kicked his chin. "I like it."

Ichigo felt something wet press against his thighs. He screamed and lunged in terror. There was a whisper of satisfaction from behind him. The erection was being pressed firmly against his legs. Ichigo's hands grasped the ground, they sought for anything they could hold and escape; and his eyes widened in fear.

"Stop that." It was Grimmjow. "Let the prince go, you bastard."

The guard turned around. "Shut the fuck up, Jeagerjaquez, or I'm going to starve you in those chains."

Grimmjow grunted. "I'll eat you instead then." He licked his lips. "But you should know what ticks me off, and you should know by now you shouldn't tempt me."

The former growled. "There's nothin' you can do against me here." His fingers travelled to Ichigo's front and ripped away his clothes. His hard member forcefully gushed into Ichigo's opening – the prince screamed.

"You could have been gentler." Grimmjow remarked in disgust. "It's his first time."

The guard made no show of care. He smashed Ichigo's face against the wall and thrusted him into the brick surface. His body moved rapidly and with increasing precision, whiles the prince under his screamed in anguish. "Are you jealous, Grimmjow? Have you developed feelings for him?" His hand snaked into Ichigo's mouth. He stroked the tip of the orange head's tongue. "Bite and you die."

"Hmph." Grimmjow said. "I'd say, and bet five years of captivity for that matter, that you can't get a good hit outta him when he's alive."

The offended traced his other hand over Ichigo's chest. He was still thrusting. "I can hear his heart beat. I don't see how he's dead yet."

"You know what I mean by that." Grimmjow said. "And I'm really startin' to get pissed at you. When my time is over, yer body is gettin' ripped to shreds."

The guard pulled out of Ichigo. He threw the orange head onto his hands and wiped his cock alongside the prince's face. "Don't get cocky. I'm not leaving because of you or what you just said. My shift is about to start." He pushed Ichigo away and dressed himself. He said to his partner. "Come on, let's go."

Their footsteps wrinkled into the distance. The blue haired man spared Ichigo another look. "You okay, prince?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. With gradual speed, he crawled to his feet and tied together his pants. He crawled into the corner again and asked angrily. "Who was that?"

"Nobody." Grimmjow said. "Nobody important. You know what, prince, I almost felt bad for you at first. That hurt, didn't it?"

Ichigo began to clean his face. "Don't talk to me. I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

Probably shouldn't be balancing so many fics at once, BUT WHATEVER. I've actually wanted to write this for a while now. Reviews are definitely appreciated and constructive critism is welcome! And it would be nice if you tell me which story I should be focusing on.


End file.
